Cybermen
Summary The Cybermen were a "race" of cybernetically augmented humanoids. They varied greatly in design, with different factions originating independently by parallel evolution on planets throughout time and space, including Mondas, Telos, an alternate Earth, Planet 14, and Marinus. Though the Cybermen varied greatly in design over time, the many versions had several things in common. Nearly all were silver in colour, except for a black variety in the London sewers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, Likely 8-C | At least 9-B, Likely 8-C | At least 9-B, Likely 8-C | At least 5-B, High 1-C with Time Vortex ship Civilization Type: Intergalactic Civilization Name: Cybermen Origin: Doctor Who Classification: Cybernetically augmented humanoids Age: Unknown Population: Hundreds to millions Territory: Unknown, but likely significant (Their legion monitors an entire quadrant) Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hive mind, Life Support, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation (Can release beams of electricity), Mind Control (Can control other Cybermen as well as other species) | All previous abilities, Invisibility (Can turn invisible), Information Analysis with scanners, Weather Manipulation and Empathy Manipulation (Can create a rain that affects human emotions), Mind Control (Can control a target's mind with a touch), Resistance to Illusion Creation (Can see through holograms) | All basic abilities, Superhuman Speed, Reactive Evolution (Can upgrade themselves to become immune to attacks in seconds), Possession (A Cyberman could take over part of The Doctor's brain; the only reason they couldn't take over completely is due to how advanced The Doctor's brain is) | All basic abilities, Information Analysis with scanners, Flight (These Cybermen can fly), Weather Manipulation and Turning (Can create a type of rain, which turns dead bodies into living Cyberman, making so the more the Cybermen kill, the more Cybermen will exist) | All previous abilities, Turning (Can convert other species into Cybermen), Explosion Manipulation with Cyberbombs, Can create small robots called Cybermats, Cybermats can fully convert opponents into Cybermen, Pain Manipulation (Can make a target feel intense pain), Disease Manipulation (Can inject diseases into the opponent), Time Travel, Space-Time Manipulation with Time Vortex ship Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Physically stronger than The Doctor, Even their most basic weapons can kill a human in one shot), Likely Building level (Their weapons should be strong enough to damage The Doctor) | At least Wall level (Can casually punch open a door, Far superior to regular Cybermen), Likely Building level (Far superior to regular Cybermen) | At least Wall level, Likely Building level (Stronger than before) |At least Planet level (Moved a new planet into the solar system, Two Cyberbombs are strong enough to crack a small planet, One single Cyberbomb detonated near the Earth's surface would make the planet uninhabitable), High Complex Multiverse level with Time Vortex ship (They have a ship powered by the Time Vortex, which can allow a being to become one with time) Speed: Superhuman (Far superior to humans), FTL+ attack speed (Able to nearly land hits on The Doctor) | Superhuman, FTL+ attack speed (Far superior to regular Cybermen) | At least Subsonic (Move faster than the human eye can see), FTL+ attack speed | Superhuman, Subsonic flight speed (Can catch up to a plane), FTL+ attack speed | Massively FTL+ (Their ships are capable of intergalactic travel), Immeasurable with the Time Vortex (The vortex allows the user to become one with time if they so wish) Power Source: Cybernetic augments, Time Vortex Industrial Capacity: Massive, even basic Cybermen bombs can destroy planets; Cybermen where able to create a ship powered by the Time Vortex. Military Prowess: Hundreds to millions; the entire race can be used in battle Notable Individuals: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Danny Pink, Bill Potts, Kroton Weaknesses: Gold Key: Basic Cybermen | Far Future Cybermen | Nightmare in Silver Cybermen | Death in Heaven Cybermen | The entire civilization Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Intergalactic Civilization Category:Doctor Who Category:Humanoids Category:Hive Mind Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Speedsters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Turning Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Pain Users Category:Disease Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists